


BoRhap as Friends

by longlostreality



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Friends (TV), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostreality/pseuds/longlostreality
Summary: Re-write!For my last piece i chose the wrong characters to suit their personalities so i changed it up a bit.All for fun, Borhap and Queen as Friends.All the same age (20s-30s).Basically the Friends plot/script but with Borhap.





	1. Episode 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Phoebe // Brian  
> Joey // Roger   
> Chandler // Joe  
> Monica // Ben  
> Ross // Gwilym  
> Rachel // Rami  
> Richard // John  
> Emily // Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets

The coffee shop was quiet despite the amount of people in there, an American guy called Joe sat on the edge of the couch, intrigued in what the blonde Brit was talking about.  
“There’s nothing left to tell” Ben said before taking a sip of his coffee. “He’s just some guy I work with!”. Roger, a similar man to Ben but thinner and more feminine, raised his brow and held his arms out slightly, “C’mon, you’re going out with the guy, there has to be something wrong with him”.  
Joe glanced down at Roger, sighing slightly “Alright Rog, be nice.” He turned to face Ben again, “So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?” Joe smirked leaning forward again. Brian laughed. Brian was tall and lanky with long curly hair, he got a lot of comments from Joe about how poodle like it was. He sat up slightly “Wait! Does he eat chalk?”. Ben gave Brian a look of surprise. “Just because I don’t want him to go through what I went through with Jim…”.  
Ben rolled his eyes and sat back after placing his mug on the dark coffee table. “Look, everybody calm down. Its not even a proper date, just two people going to dinner and…not having sex” From the corner of his eye, he could see Joe roll his eyes “sounds like a date to me.”.  
Everyone calmed down and sat back in their seats, Joe slid from the arm of the couch onto the seats next to Brian. Roger looked up from his fashion magazine when the café doors opened, a tall, slim light brown-haired man walked in and headed straight over to the group, looking melancholy. “Hey.”  
Roger shook his head “This guy says Hi, I wanna kill myself”. Ben frowned at Roger slightly “Are you okay love?”. Gwilym, who now sat on the edge of Rogers armchair, shrugged off his coat. “I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it round my neck…”  
Joe watched the exchange before holding up his food to Gwilym “Cookie?”.  
Ben huffed a laugh, smiling a little “Chrissie moved her stuff out today”.  
Roger put his magazine down “Ohh.” Ben nodded, “Let me get you a coffee Gwil”.  
He nodded as a thanks before he jumped slightly as Brian started to pluck the air in front of him.  
“No! No don’t! Stop cleansing my aura please, I would like to be left alone” He looked at Brian apologetically.  
Brian sat back again, bumping into Joe a little. “Fine, be like that” Brian mumbled.  
“Look I will be fine…Really, I hope she will be really happy” Ben raised his brows as he passed Gwil his coffee “No you don’t”.  
Gwilym took the coffee, immediately coming back with “No I don’t…she left me!”  
Roger bit his lip slightly before leaning forward “and you never knew she was lesbian?”. Gwilym swung round to look at Roger. “No! Why does everybody keep fixating on that?! She didn’t know so, how I should?”  
Joe hummed and wiped the cookie crumbs from his shirt “Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian…” He looked up when there was a pause of silence “Did I say that out loud?”  
“Look Gwil” Roger put his hand on Gwil’s arm “You’re just feeling pain right now, your angry and upset, you want to know the answer?”  
Gwilym nodded slightly.  
“A strip club won’t hurt you know?”  
Gwilym sighed “I don’t want to be single okay? I just…I want to be married again”  
The group turned around as they heard the café door slam open for the 2nd time that day. A young man around their age came rushing in, his chocolate hair messed up and damp from the rain, he wore a light grey suit, darker in the spots where rain hit.  
Joe looked over at the man as he went to the counter “And I just want a million dollars!” He opened his arms out, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Ben sat up straight “Rami?!” The man looked over from ordering a drink and gasped.  
“Holy shit! Ben, thank God! I just went over to your place and I couldn’t find you, then I ran into this guy on the stairs, said you would be here” Ben held Rami’s hand while sat on the couch. “Everyone, this is Rami, he came to the same college as I did. This is everybody, Joe, Brian, Roger, and you remember my older brother Gwil” Ben was the adoptive brother of Brian, younger by 2 years but never thought of each other differently.  
Rami nodded “Yea.Hi”  
Gwil tried not to stare “Hi…”  
Silence engulfed them for a moment before Ben spoke what they were all thinking “So wanna tell us why you are here, or are we waiting for four wet groomsmen?”.  
Rami realised that he should probably explain why he was in the state he was. “Well…I was sat in the room with the presents and I was looking at this gravy boat…and I just thought, I was more turned on by that boat, than I was Paul! And that scared me, so as I was staring at this boat, it made me think how much of a potato Paul looked, I always thought he looked familiar…I had to get out of there, you know, why am I doing this? So, I didn’t know where to go, and I know that we havnt spoke, but you were the only one I knew who lived in the city” Rami turned to Ben, smiling.  
Ben nodded before opening his mouth slightly before replying “…who wasn’t invited to the wedding.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group of friends sat around in Bens apartment, watching Rami pace in the kitchen on the phone “Listen Dad, I can’t marry him! I’m sorry but I don’t love him…. Well it matters to me!” Rami glanced to his friends and they turned their backs to him quickly, focusing back on the TV.  
“Oh, those pants do not go!” Joe said loudly, pointing to the show playing. Brian and Roger followed by saying “Push her down the stairs!”  
Rami rolled his eyes slightly, making his way to the table “C’mon Dad! Just listen! Its like all my life everyone has told me ‘You’re a shoe! You’re a shoe!’ And I just thought today ‘What if I don’t want to be a shoe?! Maybe I want to be a pair of trousers, or a hat!’…No! I’m not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I’m saying I am a ha- It’s a metaphor Dad!”  
Gwilym glanced to Ben “You can see where he’d have the trouble.”  
Rami sat at the table and leaned against his arm, “Look dad, it’s my life…. well maybe I will just stay here with Ben”  
Ben glanced back at Gwilym “Well I guess we established who is staying here with Ben”.  
“Well maybe that’s my decision…well maybe I don’t need your money! WAIT! WAIT! I SAID MAYBE!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben sat next to Rami, rubbing his back slightly, the others sat at the table with them.  
“Just breathe, think happy thoughts”  
Brian watched the exchange before singing lightly under his breathe “Raindrops on roses and rabbit and kittens” He stopped abruptly when Rami cut in “I’m all better now…thanks guys”.  
Brian smiled and turned to Joe and Roger “I helped!”  
Ben rolled his eyes a little before turning to Rami “Look, maybe its for the best, independence and all, taking control of your life, the ‘hat’ thing”.  
Roger helped Ben and smiled at Rami “Hey you need anything, come to me, Joe and I live across the hall…he is away a lot”.  
Ben glared a little at Roger “Rog please, it’s his wedding day!”  
Roger held his hands up “is that a rule or something?”  
The doorbell rang, and Joe got up “Don’t do that, it’s a horrible sound”. A voice sounded over the buzzer “Hey its Peter?”  
Ben glanced down at his watch quickly “Shit is it 6:30 already?! Buzz him in Joe!”  
Roger looked up at Ben “Who’s Peter?”. Gwil put his hand on Rogers back.  
“Peter the soundcheck guy?”  
“Maybe~”  
“Wait a minute, your ‘not real date’ is Peter the soundcheck guy?” Roger said as he glanced between the siblings.  
"He finally asked you out?”  
“Yes!”  
Gwilym leant against the wall by the door “ooh this is a Dear Diary moment”  
“Wait…Rami I can cancel”  
Rami shook his head quickly “no don’t, please, you can go”  
Ben nodded and then turned to Gwilym “Do you need me to stay?”  
Gwil pouted slightly and shook his head “that would be nice”  
Ben raised his brows, a bit horrified “Are you serious?”  
Rolling his eyes, Gwilym turned serious again, smiling slightly “no go! Its Peter!”  
Finally the door knocks, and Joe opens the door. Everyone stands up as Peter enters.  
“Hey Peter, this is everyone…everyone, this is Peter!”  
Everyone stood around, vocalising Peters name in different ways. Joe looked around at everyone before turning to the guy “Sorry, Peter was it?”  
Ben headed to his room quickly to change, while Gwil and Rami sat back on the couch.  
Turning to Rami, Gwil bit his lip slightly “So Rami, you doing anything tonight?” Rami smiled and shook his head “Well I was meant to be on my honeymoon but as you can see. I’m free!” Nodding Gwilym sat back a little “right…yea I can see why you didn’t go on that, so uh Roger and Joe are helping me move into my new place tonight if you wanted to come help?”  
The couple turned as they heard Joes voice from the kitchen “Yes, and we are very excited.”  
Rami laughed a little at how (not) excited Joe sounded. “Well thanks but I’m just going to stay here, it’s been a long day”  
Gwilym nods “yea…sure that makes sense”  
Roger looked to Brian “fancy helping out tonight?” The man in question looked up from his hands “Oh I would but I don’t want to”.


	2. Episode 1 - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwilym has a small talk with Rami, Ben goes on a useless date.

Sat on the soft cream carpet with his legs crossed in the new apartment, Gwil read through the instructions of the IKEA shelf. “So, I’m supposed to attach the bracket-thing to the side? Using a collection of these worm things. I have no bracket-thing, I see no whim whatever’s and I am slowly losing sensation in my legs”.  
Joe glanced over from holding up a shelf that Roger was tightening a bolt onto, he mumbled under his breath “and this guy knows literature” Roger huffed a laugh before pulling away, smiling for a second before picking up a leftover piece “Whats this?” He holds eye contact with the ginger-man, who shrugs, before glancing at the Welshman and chucking the spare piece into the potted plant in the corner.   
“Finished Gwil!” Joe drops his arms down. “All finished!” They both look over to see how Gwilym is doing. Said man has gotten up and was sipping at a beer while sniffing lightly. “This was Chrissies favourite, always drank it out the can…should have been a sign”.  
Rolling his eyes, Roger crossed his arms. “Gwil…she got the furniture, the radio and the TV, what did you get out of this?”  
Gwil looked up and shrugged “You guys”.   
“…Oh my God”.

\---------------------------------------------------

Laughing, Ben leant back in his seat while at the restaurant with Peter.  
“I know! I was such a fool! I should have guessed when she was going to the dentist 5 times a week, how clean can your teeth get?” Peter laughed with Ben as he told his story.   
Ben smile and sat forward again “…my brother is going through the same thing at the moment, he is feeling so bad, how did you get through?”   
Peter thought for a second before saying “Well, you could accidently break something valuable, like her-“   
“Leg?” The Brit laughed again.  
“Well yes that’s one way, I went for a watch though” He chuckled.  
Ben gasped “You actually broke her watch?!”

\------------------------------------------------

“Look Paul, I’m sorry, I really am!” Rami paced in Bens kitchen for the second time that night only this time alone. “I know your thinking this is about what I said the other day, about you making love with your socks on, but it isnt! Its about me…and I just” He glanced down at the phone as the dial went off before calling the number again. “Hey Paul! Machine cut me off again…anyway…”

\----------------------------------------------

“You know what is the scariest part of this is? What if there is only one person for everyone, and that’s it…sadly in my case, there was only one woman-for her…” Gwil took off his over sweater leaving him in his t-shirt and sat back on his couch, before picking up his beer can and looking into it.  
“What are you on about now? ‘One woman’? Thats the same as there being only one flavour of ice-cream. Gwil, there are loads of flavours! This is the best thing that can happy to you! You got married at what? Eight? Welcome back to real life! Grab a spoon.” The blonde sat back after his quick speech, sighing and leaning against Joe slightly.   
Gwilym looked at his friends “I honestly can’t tell if I’m hungry or horny.”  
Joe looked a bit horrified as he said, “Stay out of my freezer!”.

\----------------------

“You know, ever since she walked out on me…I uh…”   
Ben stuck his fork into his pasta “What? You wanna spell it out with noodles?” he joked.  
Peter chuckled a little “No it’s, it’s more of a fifth date revelation.”  
“So there’s going to be a fifth date?” Ben raised his brows.  
“Isn’t there?”  
“Yeah…yeah I think so. What were you going to say though?”   
“Well ever since…she left, I haven’t been able to perform” Still listening, Ben took a sip of his drink. “Sexually.” His drink came straight back out.   
“Oh God…Wow uh I’m sorry to hear that…sorry.”  
“Its alright…” Peter said as he used his napkin to wipe away the specs of champagne.   
“I know being spit on is probably not what you need…how long has it been?”   
“Two years.” Ben nodded.  
“I’m glad you smashed her watch!” Peter chuckled again and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“So still up for that fifth date?” Ben paused before replying.  
“Yea I think I do…”

\---------------------

“Grab a spoon. Do you know how long it has been since I have grabbed a spoon Rog? Do the words ‘Billy, don’t be a hero’ mean anything to you?”   
Roger stood up, grabbing his jacket “I would stay to talk about this Gwil, but I have a date with…uh”  
Joe rolled his eyes “Cat lady or the screamer?”   
“…cat lady” Roger nodded before heading to the door.  
“Here’s the thing though, even if I could sort myself out enough to ask someone out, who am I going to ask?” Gwilym sighed as he gazed out the window of his new flat.  
\----------------------

The next morning, Rami was in the kitchen making coffee for Joe and Roger, smiling as he poured the coffee into their mugs. “Isn’t this great? I always had my coffee delivered to me, never really made it myself, I only made tea”   
Joe glanced at him before making eye contact with Roger.  
“That is great.”  
“Congrats Rami.” He took his cup from Rami. “Oh, while you’re on this kitchen frenzy, if you wanted to cook up an omelette or something” He shrugs. Rami laughed a bit before returning the coffee pot back to its place, not seeing Roger and Joe sip their coffee, grimacing and pouring it into the plant, Ben kept on the table.   
“Actually Rami…I don’t think I’m that hungry.”  
Ben came out of his bedroom, fitted into his pyjamas “Morning, oh look who’s here.”  
The trio nodded in greeting “morning”   
Peter came out of Bens bedroom next. “Morning everyone.” He smiled.  
“Morning Peter” Both Rami and Roger said after one another.   
“Hi, Peter was it?” Ben rolled his eyes at Joe before showing Peter to the door, giving him a couple of kisses before showing him out.  
“That wasn’t a real date?” Roger said, “What the bloody hell do you do on a real date?”   
“Hahaha, very funny Rog, wanna move my chair back?” Ben pointed to where Rogers chair moved over, trying to see what Ben and Peter were up to behind the door.  
Joe got up and picked up his coat “Alright guys, I gotta get to work. I have to do the recording for this show….it doesn’t really make a difference and I expect it will be cut”   
Rami leaned against the counter as he saw Joe get ready “So you all have jobs?”  
Ben nodded “Yeah, we all have jobs, that’s how we buy stuff”. Roger got up to, getting ready to head back to his own flat “I’m a drummer and part time actor”  
Rami raised his brows “Wow! Have I seen you in anything?”   
Humming Roger bit his lip “I doubt it. Mostly regional work.”  
“Uh huh, unless you caught the Reruns’ production of Pinocchio”   
Joe laughed “’Look Gippetto! I’m a real boy!’”  
Sighing, Roger glared a little at Joe “I will not take this abuse from you guys” He turned on his heel and went straight to the door.  
“You’re right! I’m sorry Rog….’Once I was a wooden boy!’” Joe sings as he leaves the flat, Roger following him, shaking his head.  
Ben sat down at the table, Rami following him.  
“So, how are you? Sleep okay?” A wide smile broke out onto Bens face “Sorry I can’t stop smiling.”  
“I can see that, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth” The tanned man said.  
“I know, he’s just so…You remember you and Anna?”  
“Yeah?”   
“Well it’s like that but with feelings”   
“…wow, you are in trouble” Rami smirked.  
“Anyway, I’m just going to get up and go to work, not think about him all day…”   
“Oh, look, wish me luck!” Rami grinned, leaning his head on his hand.  
“For?”  
“I’m going to get one of those job things you all have.”

\--------------------------------

Ben walked into work, hanging his coat up on the side.   
“Hey Benjamin” Lucy said.  
“Lucy! How was London? See the family?”  
“…You had sex, didn’t you?”   
Ben huffed “How do you know that?”  
Lucy raised her brow “Who is it?”   
Ben grinned as he grabbed his camera “Peter…”  
“Peter the soundcheck guy? Yeah I know him”  
“Yea…you know Peter?”   
“You kidding? I take credit for him. Before me, there was no sex for 2 years.”

\-----------------------------

“I can’t believe it” Ben leaned his head against the back of the couch.  
“Of course it was a line Ben!” Roger said as he sat on the arm of the same couch.  
“Why would anybody do that though?!”   
Gwilym looked up from his book “I assume we are looking for an answer more sophisticated than ‘to get you into bed’”.   
Ben sighed against and whined “Is it me? Is it like I have a beacon only emotional people and dogs can hear?”  
Brian rolled his eyes and picked up Bens feet “come here” He started to massage them softly.  
“I just thought he was nice, you know?”.  
Roger started to chuckle under his breath before laughing “I can’t believe you didn’t know it was a line!”   
Ben reached up and shoved his knee when Rami walked in holding a bunch of clothing bags.  
“Guess what?”  
Gwilym bookmarked his page, eyeing the bags “you got a job?”   
“Nice joke Gwil~ I trained for nothing! I was laughed out of 12 interviews today!”   
Joe put his tea down after finishing it off “yet you are surprisingly upbeat”   
“You would be too if you found a new collection of limited-edition boots! Bought a few pairs, 50 percent off!”  
Joe raised his brows “Oh, how well you know me!”  
Rami rolled his eyes “They are my ‘I don’t need a job, I don’t need parents, I have great boots!’ boots”  
Ben sat up, taking his feet out of Brian’s lap “How did you pay for them?”  
“Credit card…!  
“Who pays for that?”  
“…My dad.”

\----------------

“Its time for them to go Rami” Ben held a pair of scissors out to him. “You can’t live off of your parents your whole life”   
“I know that! That’s why I was getting married!” Rami sighs and puts his head in his hands, staring at all his credit cards.  
Brian patted Rami’s back “Give him a break Ben, its hard being on your own for the first time”  
“Thank you Brian…”  
He nodded “I remember when I first came to this city, 14, no parents, I lived with this weird model who was cleaning a thrift shop window…then he died…now I live with gran!”   
There was a pause between everyone when Gwilym cut in “The word is ‘anyway’”  
Ben rolled his eyes “You ready Rami?”   
“I don’t think I am”   
Gwilym leaned over Rami’s shoulder, his hand brushing against Rami’s cheek “c’mon, cut, cut, cut!”  
This brought on everyone cheering.   
Rami grabbed a card that Gwil held out to him and quickly cut it in half.   
Ben gave him a side hug “Welcome to the real-world Roger! It sucks, and you will love it”

\------------

It was a couple hours later when Ben, Rami and Gwil were all in the living room.   
“Well I’m heading to bed…you going to crash on the couch?” Ben turns to Gwil as he stands.   
“No, thanks Ben, I gotta get home sometime”  
“You gonna be okay?”   
“Yeah I will be fine”   
The brothers were interrupted when Ramir found a watch by the coffee table “Hey Ben, you know who’s this is?”   
“That’s Peters…. you can just put it on the floor”   
Confused, Rami placed it down by the coffee table again.   
“Alright well, I will see you tomorrow everyone” On his way to his bedroom, Ben stood on the watch making it crack into pieces.   
Gwilym reached over to grab the last biscuit when Joe went to his room. Rami leaning in as well.  
“Sorry Gwil”   
“No, no, you have it”   
“No its alright you take it!  
“…. split it?”   
Smiling, the brunette picked it up and broke it in half.   
“You know Rami, back in college, I had a massive crush on you”   
“I know…”   
“You do? I always thought you thought of me as the english nerd who would play his guitar too loud making Ben throw his homework at the wall”   
Rami chuckled “I did.”  
Gwilym smiled “So, don’t take this as me being vulnerable or overly kind in any way but would it be alright if I asked you out sometime?”  
“Yea…maybe”  
“…Maybe I will”  
Rami ran a hand through his hair before getting up “Night Gwil”   
“Night Rami” He smiled as he watched the egyptian retreat into his room.  
Ben leaves his room in his pyjamas, heading to the bathroom. “…Whats with you?”   
Gwilym grinned as he grabbed his coat “I just grabbed a spoon”.


End file.
